Before Anything Else
by St. Ciel
Summary: After being rescued from a bully, Ciel gets offered the services of a bodyguard - whether he likes it or not. (Modern AU)
1. Schoolin'

**Authors' Note:** I know the school/bullying theme has been done MANY times before, I just thought that I'd do one too (and I really,_ really_ wanted to try and write something cute for once just to prove to myself that I'm not that much of a miserable old cow – although I kinda am).

...

Tapping his foot incessantly, a slender boy with blond hair folds his arms around his waist as he stares at a sleeping figure in bed. Tossing his head to the side to shift a few stray strands of hair from his forehead, he leans forwards slightly.

"_Ciel…_" He whispers. "_Ciel, wake up_."

"_Nnn_…" Ciel groans, drawing up the sheets from his shoulders over his head. Sighing, the blond closes his eyes, shaking his head as he bends over and places both of his hands on Ciels' chest. Leaning in, he starts to shake him vigorously and with force to try and shift him but he doesn't stir.

"Ciel, seriously, you're going to be late, wake up right now." He demands.

"Go away Alois, I'm sleeping." He hisses as he turns over.

Agitated, Alois reaches out and grabs the sheets, Ciel fights against him, gripping them tightly and pulling them closer to his small frame. Their little tug of war goes on for a minute, until the sheets slip through Ciels' grasp causing Alois to fling them from off his body and onto the floor. Ciel curls himself into a ball as he whines at the sudden hit of cold air breezing over his skin.

"I would go away but you're going to miss breakfast."

"Ugh, fine!" Ciel slams his hand down on the mattress. He starts to shift himself up, rolling over onto his back and sitting up. His head rolls over to Alois who stands in front of him, adjusting the knot of his blue and white striped tie.

"You know you can't be late today."

"I know." He yawns.

"Not to mention that it's Sutcliffs' class and I don't know about you but I would rather not have her wrath this early in the morning."

"I know."

"And you've missed too many lessons this term."

"_I know_." He groans again, rubbing his eyes.

Alois looks around the room, his eyes land on a black silk eye patch on the desk next to a stack of books and scattered pieces of paper. Going over to the desk, he collects it, unraveling the loose strands of ribbon that were knotted together. Walking back over to the bed, he hands Ciel the eye patch, and he accepts it.

Ciel places the patch to his right eye; Alois smoothes down the hair at the back of his head and, taking the ribbon, ties the ends together in a neat bow.

"Come on and get dressed." He smiles as he pats Ciel on the shoulder tenderly. Drawing his knees to his chest, Ciel wraps his arms around them as he buries his face in the gap between his legs.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Oh Ciel, you have to."

"But, what if-"

"Look, you can't let these people get to you."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I know," He grins. "I can't help it if I have been blessed with such good looks."

"If you think you're so good looking, then what are you doing in the Sapphire Owl dorm, why aren't you with the all of the other beautiful people in the Scarlet Fox dorm?" He snorts.

"Because God has given me both brains and beauty." Alois smirks. "Seriously though, if you let them get to you then they've won."

"Then let them win, I'm tired of fighting." He sighs wearily.

Alois sits down on the bed next to Ciel. After a moment, he scoots himself back on the mattress, leaning back, he lays his palms flat down and locks his elbows. Icy blue eyes trail over to Ciel who is still sitting with his face between his knees. Mutely exhaling and kicking his legs out; Alois dangles them up and down, rolling his head from side to side as he waits for Ciel to say something further but he doesn't. They just sit in silence for a moment, until Ciel finally sighs, lifting his head up and sliding his legs down. He stares at his feet, as he draws in a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Alois asks curiously, keeping his head forward.

Ciel nods, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Pushing himself from off of the bed, Alois stands up and smoothes down his suit jacket as Ciel moves himself over to the edge of the bed. Hanging his head, he clutches the sheets tightly and exhales.

"It's just another day, you can do this." Alois tries to soothe him. Ciel lowers his head further and then gets up.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you in the mess hall."

"But what about-"

"I'll be there, I promise." Ciel interrupts him. "Save me a seat okay?" He smiles wearily as he gets up from the bed and walks to the middle of the room.

Alois nods slightly and goes to the door. His hand hovers over the handle and he turns back to Ciel who is standing in front of the wardrobe. Listening intently, he can hear Ciel whimper softly as he rests his hand on a hanger with a white shirt.

"I can wait, I don't mind." Alois suggests.

Ciel doesn't reply, he just pulls the shirt from out of the wardrobe and places it on the bed.

"You don't have to wait for me."

"But I will."

"Thank you Alois."

"Whatever, that's what friends are for." He replies, watching Ciel unbutton his nightshirt, and then he smiles to himself. "Besides, you're going to need help; you can't even tie your shoes properly." He finishes with a sly smirk. Ciel drops his arms in frustration as he balls his hands into little fists.

"I can too!" He protests.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." He waves him off as he pouts. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

…

Weston College, one of Britain's oldest public schools, is situated alongside the river Thames.

It's a breathtakingly beautiful school with a spectacular gothic style chapel that stands sentinel at the front of the campus and the other five buildings that surround it. There are four buildings standing proud in each corner of the estate, which are the dormitories that separate the students based on specialty and status.

All students are to adhere to the regulations that value tradition and strict moral values above all else. Those who come here are all taught to be the new gentlemen of Britain and maintain the high standards of their high level educational curriculum.

As they walk through the corridor towards the mess hall, Alois can't help but look up and take in the grandeur of the campus and the school itself as it shines in the bright sunlight. Smiling, he links his arm around Ciels' and pulls him along through the quad. Ciel scowls at being dragged along and tries to break free from his grip, very nearly stepping on the main lawn at the side of the chapel.

Spotting this, Alois quickly snatches him back.

"Ciel watch it, you almost stepped on the lawn." He warns lightly. Ciel looks around and jumps back.

"Uh, thanks."

"You know if someone saw you that'll be like what, five Y's?"

"I know." He sighs as they continue along.

Finally making it to the mess hall, they look around and see that it's practically empty. Most students are just finishing up and getting ready for class, which starts in half an hour. Ciel and Alois make their way to the queue, picking up a tray each; they walk along and choose what to have for breakfast. Alois takes an apple from the stack and Ciel chooses a warm scone with butter and jam.

They take their trays and walk over to an empty table along the back of the hall and sit down. As they eat, a young man with wavy brown hair and circular rimmed glasses sits down in front of them.

"Wotcha?" He smiles.

"Morning McMillan." Alois practically sings out with a broad smile.

"You both are late this morning."

"Yeah, this one here wouldn't get out of bed, I practically had to drag him out."

"Alois!" Ciel hisses as the young boy laughs.

"You need to get more rest, I can't keep waking you up in class." McMillan grins.

"Yeah, I know." Ciel grumbles as he bites into his scone.

"Hey, how do you think you did with Spears' pop quiz?" McMillan wonders, opening a textbook and flicking through it.

"I think I did okay, I liked learning about the War of the Roses." Alois answers.

"I'm excited for my grade, I hope it's good, I love pop quizzes."

"You're such a nerd McMillan." Alois teases as McMillan pouts slightly.

"I'm not a nerd."

"Who actually _likes_ pop quizzes?"

"Well, I do."

"See, nerd." Alois shrugs. McMillan sticks his tongue out at Alois who just giggles and then he turns his head to Ciel, who is licking the strawberry jam from his fingers.

"Ciel, how do you think you did?"

"I don't know. I think I did pretty well." He answers.

"Then you're both nerds." Alois mocks with a half smile, finishing his apple. He sits the apple core down on Ciels' tray and sits back in his chair, crossing his legs. Ciel finishes his scone and stares at the empty plate with a blank look on his face.

"What's the matter?" McMillan asks as he closes his book and leans forward.

"Nothing is the matter." Ciel replies.

"They've all gone to class now, there's nothing to worry about." He tries to console him. Ciel nods solemnly and pushes his tray away from him. Lifting his sleeve a little, Alois looks at his watch.

"Oh, we'd better go or we'll be late." He advises. McMillan starts to stand up, tucking his textbook under his arm.

"Well, I'll see you both in History." He waves as he heads off.

Alois' eye rolls over to Ciel who is still playing with the tray, moving it back and forth on the table.

"McMillan is right, they've all gone to class now, there shouldn't be anyone around."

"I know." Ciel sighs as he nods slowly.

"Then we should get going."

"Fine." He resigns as he starts to stand up.

Leaving the mess hall, they hurry back across the quad to get to their first class, double maths with Ms. Sutcliff.

As they make their way down the large stone hallway, Ciel suddenly stops for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Alois asks as he walks back to Ciel.

"Can we, um, can we go the back way?"

"But we'll be late." Alois shakes his head as Ciel looks at him with a wide eye.

"Alois, please?"

He sighs, "Of course we can." Grabbing onto Ciels' hand, "But we have to be quick."

Alois drags him diagonally through the quad and down the back of the chapel. Ciel follows closely behind him as they duck and dive through the other students who scurry on their way to their various classes.

Turning the corner, they walk into a large stone building and head down the hall. Finally arriving at the classroom, they both quickly straighten up their ties and adjust their uniform jackets. Alois runs his hands through his hair as Ciel draws in a deep breath and they both head into the classroom.

Walking in they both see their teacher standing by the chalkboard in the front, dressed in a white shirt with a black and red vest and black slacks. Tossing her long cherry red hair over her shoulder, yellowish green eyes land on the pair as they make their way to their seats at the back.

"Trancy, Phantomhive, so glad to see you both decided to make it this morning." She smiles as they sit down.

"Sorry Miss." They apologize in unison as they open their textbooks to ready themselves for class.

"All right, it looks like everyone is here, let's begin." She picks up a piece of chalk from the stand and starts writing on the chalkboard. "Open your books to page one hundred and twenty-eight. Today we are going to be learning about factoring in quadratic equations."

Resting his elbow on the desk, Ciel places his chin in the palm of his hand. He taps his pencil up and down on his notebook as he watches Ms. Sutcliff write out a complex equation. After a while, he sighs quietly, he is nothing but bored as his eye wanders around the room, watching his classmates frantically taking notes. Breathing in deeply, he exhales slowly as his eyelid becomes heavy. Struggling to keep it open, he lets it close as the pencil falls out of his hand.

"_Ciel, wake up_." Alois whispers as he pokes him in the side with his pencil. Rolling his head off of the palm of his hand, Ciel snorts himself awake as he looks around to see if anyone saw him wake but everyone was focused on their work.

His eye drops down to his notes and he realizes that he hasn't written anything down. Glancing at the chalkboard, he picks up his pencil as he starts to quickly scribble down what's on the board. After a moment, his hand starts to slow down as he begins to nod off again. Putting his arm down on the desk, Ciel rests his head on the side of it, making himself comfortable so he can drift back off to sleep.

"And then we have what?" Ms. Sutcliff asks, turning around to face the class, dipping her head down slightly. Sliding her rectangular framed glasses down the bridge of her nose as her eyes scan then room. She frowns as they land on a sleeping Ciel who is snoring lightly.

"Phantomhive!" Ms. Sutcliff raises her voice as she strides over to his desk. Ciel jolts up as the rest of the class sniggers in hushed voices.

"Yes miss?" He answers, as he looks around the room to see his classmates all laughing at him.

"Am I boring you?" She asks in a languid tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"No miss."

"So the falling asleep in my class is... what then?"

"I don't, um, I'm sorry miss, I don't have an answer."

"Oh honestly." She sighs, "Get up and go stand outside for the remainder of the lesson." She snaps, lifting Ciel up to his feet by his collar.

Marching him down the aisle, she drags him along to the door and throws him out, slamming the door behind him.

Ciel folds his arms across his chest in a huff. He remains standing with his back against the wall, fidgeting from side to side. Pulling at his uniform jacket to hold it closed for a moment, he then sighs and drops his hands, letting his jacket fall open again.

He stands for thirty minutes; his legs grow tired and achy as he waits for the lesson to finish. Ciel rolls his head back, resting it against the wall as he tries to stay wake, his whole body feels heavy, weighted, almost dragging him down. After a while, his eye starts to flutter as it slowly starts to close.

Breathing in deeply, Ciel starts to relax on the wall, letting his whole body sway back and forth as he begins to fall asleep. Unable to stop it, his knees buckle, sending him crashing towards the ground.

Ciels' eye bolts open as he braces himself to hit the ground but he doesn't.

"Hey, be careful." A voice warns kindly as two arms swiftly surround him, catching him just before he falls down. Looking up, Ciel sees two ruddy brown eyes smiling at him as he is lifted to his feet. "You fell asleep standing up, I've never seen that before."

"I'm sorry?" He utters as he wiggles out of the older boys' grip.

"You fell asleep and I caught you." He replies.

"Oh, well thank you-"

"Sebastian."

"What?"

"That's my name, if you're going to thank me for catching you, you should use my name, it's only polite." Sebastian smiles brightly as Ciel scowls at the comment.

"I didn't ask you to help me." He snorts, stepping away from Sebastian.

Sebastian stands aside, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well if I didn't, you would have fallen." He reasons.

"Next time let me fall." He mutters, pressing his back against the wall.

"Wow, you have a lot of attitude for someone so small."

"I'm not small, I'm-" His eye drifts over to the side and he spots a familiar face appear from around the corner. "_Oh no_." He breathes as his eye follows a young man who is coming towards them; his face is down as he stares at his mobile phone.

Ciels' heart pounds ferociously and his palms start to sweat. Keeping his back flush against the wall, he starts to slide across so as to not be seen. Sebastian watches him curiously as he side steps along with him.

"What's the matter with you?" He asks, following him closely.

"_You have to go_." Ciel whispers, keeping his eyes firmly on the young man with the mobile phone.

"What?"

"Just – never mind." He pushes himself off of the wall and starts to walk off briskly. He quickly weaves in and out of the other students who are just milling around so as not to be seen.

"Hey, wait!" Sebastian calls after him but it falls on deaf ears. Shaking his head, Sebastian starts to leave in the opposite direction. "What a brat." He sighs, running his hand through his hair.

In his haste, Ciel stumbles over his feet, tripping forward into a wall. Catching his breath, he turns around, holding his back right against the wall as his eye darts around searching for that familiar face. Still walking towards him, the young man looks up from his mobile, brown eyes land on Ciel whose shallow breathing starts to make him feel light headed and dizzy. He's been seen and now he's trapped.

"Well, well, Phantomhive, I haven't seen you all day." He smirks as he approaches him.

"What's the matter Arden, don't you have some socket to stick your finger in?" Ciel quips sharply as he gets closer to him.

"Look who seems to have grown a pair?" He replies with a smile.

"Leave me alone Derrick." Ciel utters as he tries to move away from him. Derrick puts his hand down against the wall blocking him.

"Where's your little blond bodyguard?"

"He'll be here in any moment and he'll kick your arse." He threatens.

"Seriously? That cocksucker?" Derrick grins as he leans forward. "I bet you two are a couple."

"No, we're not."

"I wish he was here so he could watch me thump his little boyfriend." He growls.

Ciels' eye darts around, desperately searching for Alois but he is nowhere to be found. He starts to panic, he's scared, there's no one around, no one to save him. He will have to take it, just like he has taken it all the other times.

As Derrick raises his fist towards Ciels' face, Ciel quickly ducks down and misses the strike, causing the clenched fist to hit the wall with such impact that the knuckles start to bleed.

"Son of a bitch!" Derrick curses, holding his hand to his chest. Without thinking twice, Ciel darts around him and sprints down the hall. "Come back here you fucking faggot!" Derrick shouts as he turns on his heels and chases after him.

Ciel races through the quad, turning left he jets down the corridor, constantly looking over his shoulder only to see that Derrick is gaining on him.

He's running out of speed, he's panting for breath and he's getting tired. Ciel tries to exert as much energy as he can but he's failing, he's slipping behind. Turning another corner and running through the back of the courtyard, his shoelaces start to come undone but he doesn't notice and he accidently steps on them, which sends him flying forward and he collapses on to the ground.

"Oh damn it." He pants, drawing his right leg up, grabbing his ankle. Derrick slows to a slight jog as he descends upon him.

"Got you now." He smugly smiles as he rolls his shoulders. Drawing in a deep breath, Ciel screws his eye shut, whimpering softly as he waits for the inevitable impact. "I'm going to enjoy this." He chuckles.

"You're going to want to stop right there." A voice states sternly.

Derrick whips around, to face someone who is standing with his hand in his pocket.

"Who are you?" He scowls.

"Sebastian Michaelis, who are you?"

"I'm no one."

"Well no one, what were you planning on doing to this student?"

"None of your business."

"Ah well, you see as he is a member of my dorm, it has become my business."

"You're from the Sapphire Owl dorm?" He chuckles, "Well I'm in the Green Lion dorm, so do you think someone like you can take me?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Derrick looks at Ciel who is still panting breathlessly and then to Sebastian. Crossing his arms around his chest, he snorts loudly.

"Fine, whatever. _There's always next time_." He grins to himself as he starts to walk past Sebastian, hitting hard square in the shoulder, sending him back slightly. Holding his shoulder, Sebastian rolls it as he squeezes it tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asks Ciel who is still shaking slightly as he holds onto his ankle.

"I'm fine." He replies.

"That's good." Sebastian smiles, bending over and extending his hand to him. Ciel looks at it but ignores it. "Let me help you up." He offers as he slides his hand under Ciels' elbow, tugging at him slightly.

Ciel swats his hand away as he recoils from Sebastians' efforts.

"Don't touch me." He hisses.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help." He dismisses him, holding onto his ankle tightly. "_I don't need anyone's help_."

Sebastian examines Ciel closely, from his red puffy cheeks to his ankle, it is clear that he is in no fit state to do anything by himself.

"You don't look like you can walk." He surmises.

"I can walk." He snips as he attempts to stand on his own. He pushes himself up from the grass but as soon as he places weight on his ankle, he topples over again. Quickly, Sebastian reaches out and catches him.

"Oh look, you can't walk." Sebastian says sarcastically as he holds him up. Ciel fights against him but Sebastian holds him closer.

"What is your problem? Let me go."

"What is yours? I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't-"

"I know, I know, you don't want my help but you're getting it anyway so just deal with it."

Ciel stops struggling, exhaling heavily, he holds on to Sebastians' arms for balance. They look at each other for a moment and Sebastian smiles at him, causing Ciel to advert is eye.

"Um, thank you." He mumbles.

Sebastian leans over, wrapping his arm around his waist and bringing Ciels' free arm up and over his shoulder, draping it around his neck.

"Okay, let's get you back to the dorms. We have to ice that ankle."

"Ice it?"

"To keep the swelling down."

"_Great_." He sighs.

The sun beams down on them as they silently hobble on their way back through the courtyard towards the dorms. Sebastian looks around as he thinks of something to say.

"So, you're a first year?" He wonders.

"Yes."

"How do you like Weston so far?"

"I like it just fine." He states dryly.

"Okay then." He falls silent again, thinking of something else to say to make things less awkward between them, after a moment, he finally thinks of something. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Do you need to know that to help me?"

"No, I guess not but-"

"Then I'm not telling you."

"All right." He mutters.

They carry on walking, finally making it to the front area of the courtyard.

"Ciel! There you are!" Alois shouts from across the courtyard. His eyes land on his limping leg and he drops his book bag and rushes over to them. "Ciel, oh my God, what happened?" He pants as he approaches them.

Ciel hangs his head as he glances over to Sebastian who is staring at the blond curiously.

"I'm fine Alois, I just hurt my ankle."

"I'm helping him back to the dorm." Sebastian interjects. Popping his hip out and placing his hands on them, Alois eyes him up and down.

"And who are you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, forth year student." He rests Ciel on his side, extending his hand out. Alois looks over to Ciel, who nods slightly, and then his eyes travel back to Sebastian. Taking his hand he shakes it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alois Trancy, first year."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, in fact, Alois can help me from here." Ciel suggests as he tries to push himself away from Sebastian, causing him to fall into Alois' chest.

"Are you sure, I can help, I don't mind." Sebastian offers.

"No thank you. We're fine." Ciel brushes him off.

"I got it from here but thank you." Alois smiles as he hoists Ciel up over his shoulder.

"Well, all right, if you're sure? I can-"

"We're sure." Ciel cuts him off.

Sebastian nods, "Well then, I'll see you around."

"Um, thank you again, Sebastian." Ciel smiles politely at him, causing Sebastian to smile back.

"Not a problem, Ciel."

Ciels' smile fades quickly at the use of his name but before he can say anything, Alois starts to usher him along. Sebastian stands for a moment, watching both of them leave with a wry smile on his lips.

Making their way through the courtyard, Alois goes back to the spot where his book bag landed and sweeps it up from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. They continue through to the quad and down the corridor towards their dorm in silence.


	2. This Is The Day

Today is going to be different.

He can't put his finger on it but he knows it, he can even feel it in is bones. Today is not going to be like any other day; today is the day his life will change. Sebastian can't help but smile at this thought as he lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

If there was anything that Sebastian hates, it is monotony and consistency. Lately, this has been his life; it has been nothing but the same. The same people, the same food, the same conversations, the same routine, everything is the same. It bores him, makes things feel stagnate and he craves a change. He wishes for something to happen to him, anything that will wake him from this cloudy slumber of a life he has been sleep walking through.

And he feels that it will be today.

"Get up Michaelis." A voice snorts from the side.

"I am up." He groans slightly, draping his arm over his face, blocking out the light from the sun that pours in through the opened curtains.

"I mean get out of bed."

"I will in a minute, when I'm ready."

"Are you thinking again?" He asks, almost sarcastically. Sebastian rolls his head over towards him, staring at him through the gap in his arm. He spies him sitting at the desk on the opposite side of the room, underneath the open window.

"I know thinking might be a foreign concept to you Claude."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Claude retorts dryly as he turns around, resting his forearm on the back of his chair, adjusting his glasses as he stares at Sebastian. "What were you thinking about this time?"

"A feeling I have." Sebastian answers, bringing his arm from his face onto his chest.

"A feeling?"

"I feel like today is going to be different."

"This again." He sighs, "You get this _feeling_ every other day and it always turns out the same. The stars are not aligned, you're not going to come up with a plan to stop global warming and you're not going to meet a mysterious stranger who's going to change your life."

"Well Claude, today is different."

"You are _strange_ Michaelis, you know that?" Claude sighs as he turns back to his books.

"No more stranger than you." He shrugs.

"I'm not strange, I'm perfectly normal." He states flatly.

"For a Vulcan." Sebastian scoffs.

"For a what?" He questions in a clipped tone.

"See a perfectly normal person would get that reference." He sighs as he starts to sit up. Sebastian runs his hands through his hair. Yawning, he stretches out and rolls his head from side to side, his eyes land on the clock sitting on his bedside table. "Oh shit, we're going to be late."

"No, you're going to be late; I'm getting ready to go."

"You're not even going to wait for me?"

"Wake up on time and I'll think about it." He snorts, shoving some pieces of papers into a textbook and closing it.

Getting up from his chair, he takes the textbook, tucks it under his arm and goes over to his bed. Dropping the book, he bends over to the side and collects a black leather satchel from underneath. Sebastian watches him curiously as Claude carries out his daily routine.

It's something he doesn't envy because Claude is his opposite in almost every single way. Unlike Sebastian, Claude enjoys his habitual day-to-day activities; he's so standard that you could set your watch by him. This frustrates Sebastian, as he wants nothing more than to mess him up and create a little chaos in his mundane life.

"At least pass me a shirt." Sebastian requests with a wry smile, already knowing his request will be rebuffed.

"Get it yourself." He replies in the same dry tone and mannerism as he always does. Sebastian watches him as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I'd better get going." Sebastian mutters to himself.

…

Going to breakfast, Sebastian looks around to see the same familiar faces all sitting in the exact same places as they always do. Everything is perfectly ordinary and nothing but the same. Sighing to himself, he stands in line to choose something for breakfast. Never really feeling all that hungry first thing in the morning, he selects his usual, a small bowl of mixed fruit and two milk cartons. Taking his tray, he wanders through the mess hall as he thinks about who to sit with. Eyes scan the room as they land on Claude who is with other students from their dorm. Going over to them, he secretively slips the second carton of milk into his pocket before he sits his tray down on the table and takes a seat.

Picking at his bowl of fruit, Sebastian tries to attentively listen in on the various conversations that are happening around him but he finds it all to be the exact conversations they have every day. They talk about their A levels and classes, plans for the weekend and study sessions. All typical topics and so much so, that Sebastian has memorized all the words by heart. _Perhaps Claude is right after all_, he thinks, as nothing about today is shaping out to be any different than every other day.

After breakfast, some of the boys head towards their various classes whilst others have a free period to study in the library. The group split up and separates, heading off in various directions. Sebastian sticks with the group who are on their way to the library. He nods along to their chatter as he inputs a little comment here and there to confirm that he is actually listening. As they move on along the hallway past the chapel, Sebastian starts to slow down a little, not keeping the pace with the others. He drops back and sneaks away, letting them carry on without him. Looking from side to side to check if anyone sees him, he smiles to himself as he rounds a nearby corner, and quickly ducks behind it. Peering around it, he sees the group start to walk off into the distance.

Continuing on behind the chapel, he heads over to the bushes that are aligned along the sides. Crouching down, he pushes the foliage to the side to reveal a wooden panel. Sebastian slides the panel across and rests it against the wall. Looking in, he smiles brightly as two large glowing green eyes appear from shadows. It purrs sweetly as it approaches Sebastian, rubbing itself around the bottom of his legs.

"Well hello there beautiful." He greets the cat warmly as he rubs its ears. "I brought something for you." He says as he takes out the milk carton from his pocket. Reaching into the hole, he pulls a small blue bowl from the inside. Opening the milk carton, he pours the milk into the bowl and pushes it towards the cat, which starts to lap it up.

Sebastian runs his hands down the length of the cats' back right up to the length of its tail. As he does so, little black and calico kittens clumsily trip over each other as they come out into the sun. His eyes light up as they land on them.

"Oh, look at all of you." He smiles as he watches them playing around, batting each other and rolling around on their backs. "How did I not know you had kittens?" He coos as he wiggles his fingers over the belly of one of the calico colored kittens.

Hearing footsteps a little distance away, he immediately stops playing with them.

"_Okay, you have to go back now_." He whispers as he puts the bowl back into hole and the cat follows with her kittens in tow. Sebastian slides the piece of wood back over the hole and covers it with the foliage of the bush so it can't be seen.

Getting up, he dusts off his trousers and runs his hands through his hair. Turning on his heels, he walks down the back of the chapel and heads around the corner to go to the hallway leading to the library.

"Michaelis!" A voice calls out behind him, causing him to stop and whip around.

"Bluer." He nods his acknowledgement as he sees a young man in uniform with a dark blue waistcoat coming towards him.

Laurence Bluer, the prefect for the Sapphire Owl dorm stands in front of Sebastian with a slight frown on his brow. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he folds his arms around his chest.

"Michaelis, what are you doing out here, I'm pretty sure you are meant to be in the library for study."

"I was headed there now."

"You know, I ought to write you up for this."

"But?"

"But of course I won't. We need you at practice this afternoon." He smiles.

"About that, I was thinking of quitting this year, to focus on my A levels."

"Oh no you can't, you and Faustus are the only ones with any athletic talent in this dorm, you have to stay." He begs. Sebastian bows his head slightly and smiles.

"All right but this is it, I'm not doing the cricket tournament in spring, so don't think of asking."

"I'm sure by then you'll change your mind." He suggests as he adjusts his glasses.

"We'll see." He shrugs. "Anyway, I'd better be off to the library now." Sebastian waves as he heads off.

"Next time I'll have to write you up!" Laurence shouts after him as Sebastian turns the corner.

Taking his time, he strolls through the corridor, especially as Sebastian is in no great rush to make his way to the library, despite Laurences' warning. Raising his face towards the sun, he feels the warmth of it on his skin as he stops for a moment, leaning against a nearby column. Breathing out through his mouth, he enjoys his momentary freedom.

Crossing one leg over the other, he sighs as he realizes that today really is just like every day. He woke up, had the same banter with Claude as he does every morning, had breakfast with the same people, played with his cat, and got reprimanded by Laurence, just as he always does.

Hanging his head, he knows that Claude is, as he always is, right. Today is not going to be different for Sebastian. As much as he hates routine, it is hard for him to figure out how his inconsistency became consistency but here it is. As part of his routine, Sebastian will go to the library, study, head to his other classes and then go off to the rowing club for practice.

All so very boring for the young man.

Suddenly, a door slams, reverberating through the corridor and hitting his ears, catching his attention. Sebastians' eyes slowly trail over to the sound and they land on a young student, standing against the wall with his arms folded around his chest. He watches as he fidgets, paying with his uniform and dropping his arms down to his side.

As he observes him, Sebastian can't help but stare, there is something about this boy that intrigued him. How, even though he has been sent outside, he still maintains a haughty demeanor and his look. Sebastian is completely captivated by his look, from his oddly colored hair, his slight and wispy stature to his eye patch; all of it makes him curious.

After a while of observing him, he sees his eye start to flutter as it begins to close and he sways back and forth, still leaning against the wall.

"Is he?" Sebastian mutters to himself as he cocks his head to the side, watching him. "Oh he is." He gasps as he starts to quickly walk over to him.

Stopping just in front of the boy, Sebastian waits for him to wake himself up but he doesn't, he just keeps rocking from side to side.

_Maybe he's okay?_ He smiles as he thinks to himself, still monitoring him. Shrugging, he checks his watch and realizes that he better head down to the library. Turning to leave, Sebastian starts to move but before he has the chance to take one step, he hears the boy start to shift. Looking over his shoulder at him, he watches him begin to fall.

Twisting around and lunging forward, Sebastian wraps his arms around the boy, surrounding him as he catches him.

"Hey, be careful." He warns kindly as he holds him. Sebastian looks down to see a confused wide blue eye staring back at him. "You fell asleep standing up; I've never seen that before." He chuckles lightly.

"I'm sorry?" The boy utters as he tries to wiggle out of Sebastians' grip.

"You fell asleep and I caught you." He replies as he lets go of him. The boy dusts off his uniform jacket in an over exaggerated manor as he keeps his eye to the ground.

"Oh, well thank you-"

"Sebastian." He grins.

"What?"

"That's my name, if you're going to thank me for catching you, you should use my name, it's only polite." Sebastian smiles brightly as the boy furrows his brow into a scowl.

"I didn't ask you to help me." He snorts, stepping away from Sebastian.

Sebastian stands aside, folding his arms across his chest as he arches an eyebrow.

"Well if I didn't, you would have fallen." He reasons.

"Next time let me fall." The boy mutters, pressing his back against the wall.

The boys' ungrateful behavior takes Sebastian aback. Of course he doesn't expect any fanfare or accolades but Sebastian figures that a little politesse wouldn't go amiss, especially being a student of this school, where they believe that good manners are paramount in a proper gentleman.

"Wow, you have a lot of attitude for someone so small." He scoffs. The boys' head whips over to him sharply as he frowns.

"I'm not small." He begins to protest, "I'm-" He abruptly stops as his eye drifts over to the side, it widens as it lands on something. "_Oh no_." He breathes.

The boy pushes his back against the wall as he starts to side slide across it. Sebastian swears he can hear the frantic thumping of his heart beat as he watches his face flush and he becomes obviously nervous over something.

Side stepping along with him, Sebastian lowers his head to try and catch his attention.

"What's the matter with you?" He asks, following him closely.

"_You have to go_." The boy whispers, keeping his eye firmly to the side.

"What?"

"Just – never mind." He pushes himself off of the wall and starts to walk off briskly.

"Hey, wait!" Sebastian calls after him but it falls on deaf ears as he watches him quickly weave in and out of the other students who are just milling around. Shaking his head, Sebastian starts to leave in the opposite direction. "_What a brat_." He sighs, running his hand through his hair. As he walks down the corridor towards the library, he stops. "Damn it." He curses to himself as he turns back around to follow the young student.

There is something obviously wrong, Sebastian can't put his finger on it but he knows that there is. It is like a sixth sense to him, something he can feel deep inside of him, like a connection to the boy, even though they have only just met.

Sebastian briskly marches back through the quad to follow behind him but he is nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he go?_ He wonders to himself.

Sebastian pauses for a moment; he tilts his head to the side as he listens out for something that catches his ear in the distance. As he turns his head towards the direction of the sound he sees him, hurtling towards him. He sprints past Sebastian, running as fast as he can through the courtyard. Frowning and looking around, he sees another boy, older and much larger chasing him.

_I knew it. _He smiles to himself as he starts to jog behind them, ensuring that he keeps a careful distance between the two so as not to be seen. Turning a corner, Sebastian watches as the boy trips over his undone shoelaces, causing him to stumble forward and collapse to the ground.

"Oh damn it." The young boy pants, drawing his right leg up, grabbing his ankle. The older student begins to slow down as he descends upon him.

"Got you now." He smiles smugly as he rolls his shoulders.

Sebastian slowly approaches them; he is as quiet as possible as he slips his hand into his pocket and watches the scenario unfold. He sees the young boy gasp as he screws his eye shut, emitting a soft, pleading whimper.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The older student chuckles as he balls his bloody fist tightly. He pulls is arm back and lowers himself before he readies to strike but Sebastian takes a step forward.

"You're going to want to stop right there." He states sternly.

He whips around, facing Sebastian who looks at him with a wry smile; he tilts his head to the side as he regards him suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, who are you?" He replies casually.

"I'm no one." He retorts smartly and Sebastian shrugs.

"Well no one, what were you planning on doing to this student?"

"None of your business."

"Ah well, you see, as he is a member of my dorm, it has become my business."

"You're from the Sapphire Owl dorm?" He chuckles, "Well I'm in the Green Lion dorm, so do you think someone like you can take me?"

"Do you want to find out?" Sebastian delivers with an arched brow.

The older student looks down at the young boy on the ground, and then back to Sebastian. He crosses his arms around his chest and snorts loudly.

"Fine, whatever. _There's always next time_." He grins to himself as he starts to walk past Sebastian, hitting him hard square in the shoulder, sending him back slightly. Holding his shoulder, Sebastian rolls it as he squeezes it tightly.

He is relieved that it didn't come to blows, although he did favor his odds in a fight. Despite his lean exterior, Sebastian is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to fighting, something that this particular student should be pleased to have never found out.

"Are you okay?" He asks, observing the young boy shake slightly as he watches the older student leave.

"I'm fine." He replies, still holding on to his ankle.

"That's good." Sebastian smiles, bending over and extending his hand to him. The boy looks at it but ignores the gesture. "Let me help you up." He offers as he slides his hand under the boys' elbow, tugging at him slightly.

He swats Sebastians' hand away as he recoils from his efforts.

"Don't touch me." He hisses at him like a feral cat.

"I'm just trying to help you." He insists.

"I don't want your help." He dismisses, holding onto his ankle tightly. "_I don't need anyone's help._"

Once again, Sebastian is taken aback as another attempt to assist has been rebuked. _Why is this kid so unwilling to be helped?_ He wonders to himself as he examines the boy closely. From his red puffy cheeks, his out of breath panting to his ankle, it is clear that he is in no fit state to do anything by himself, despite his vociferous protests.

"You don't look like you can walk." Sebastian surmises.

"I can walk." The boy snips as he starts to stand, placing his weight on his ankle, he topples over again but Sebastian reaches out and catches him.

"Oh look, you can't walk." Sebastian says sarcastically as he holds him up. Large arms surround him as he feels how thin and small the boy actually is, especially as he feebly attempts to fight to free himself. Sighing, Sebastian only holds him closer to try and stabilize him.

"What is your problem? Let me go."

"What is yours? I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't-"

"I know, I know, you don't want my help but you're getting it anyway so just deal with it."

The boy stops struggling, exhales heavily, and then holds on to Sebastians' arms for balance. They look at each other for a moment and Sebastian smiles, causing the young boy to advert his eye. Sebastians' heart skips a beat as he sees the young boys' cheeks start to pink. Never has he ever felt this feeling before. His chest constricts but it doesn't hurt and his cheeks start to ache as his smile grows wider, _is it because of him?_ He thinks.

"Um, thank you." He mumbles.

Sebastian leans over, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist and bringing his free arm up and over his own shoulder, draping it around his neck.

"Okay, let's get you back to the dorms. We have to ice that ankle."

"Ice it?"

"To keep the swelling down."

"_Great_." He sighs.

The sun beams down on them as they silently hobble on their way back through the courtyard towards the dorms. Sebastian is excited, he woke up this morning knowing today would be different and it is, this young boy he has draped over his shoulders is the catalyst he needed to change his life, he can feel it. It is instantaneous, like a rapid rush of blood to the head, hitting him hard and making him dizzy.

Sebastian feels good, he feels alive and ready to take on the world. This is something he has longed to feel, something he doesn't want to let go of if he can help it. Even though they have just met, this boy hypnotizes him, captivates him. He doesn't know why and at this point he doesn't care, he is just happy to be near him.

They move along the grassy knolls of the courtyard and Sebastians' mind races, he wants to ask him so many things, and let his intrigue get the better of him. He is desperate to know this boy, to tear him apart and dig around inside of him to know every little thing that makes him tick.

Although, without knowing anything about him, Sebastian already has a sense of him. He can tell that the boy is prideful, it's especially in the way he carries himself. Even though he his limping, he maintains a graceful and elegant demeanor, moving with such fluidity. It's topped off with the haughty expression he wears on his face, even when he is in such a vulnerable position.

Tossing his head to the side to shift a few stray strands of fringe from his forehead, his hair falls neatly into place, completing his look of effortless sophistication. Sebastians' hand itches to touch his hair, to run his fingers though it feeling the texture of the seemingly silky strands on his fingertips.

His skin looks so flawless, almost like a porcelain doll, the only mark of imperfection on him is the eye patch covering his right eye.

This is something that makes Sebastian curious, _why is he wearing an eye patch?_ He wonders to himself as they trudge along. He is interested to know, however, being the very picture of an English gentleman, he is not about to ask. Instead he thinks of something else to say to break their silence.

"So, you're a first year?" He asks.

"Yes."

"How do you like Weston so far?"

"I like it just fine."

"Okay then." He falls silent again, thinking of anything to say in order to make things less awkward between them. As he thinks, Sebastians' eyes glance down to his shoes and notices that his laces are still undone. _I would offer to tie them but_, he stops himself mid thought as he realizes that if he were to attempt to help him with his shoes, the boy may respond with the typical amount of venom that he is becoming accustomed to. After a moment, Sebastian remembers that he doesn't even know his name. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Do you need to know that to help me?"

"No, I guess not but-"

"Then I'm not telling you."

"All right." He mutters. Although he's insolent and petulant Sebastian can't help but feel lightened by his presence. He isn't put off by his attitude; it only further sparks his interest in the boy.

"Ciel! There you are!" Alois shouts from across the courtyard. His eyes land on Ciels' limping leg and he drops his book bag, rushing over to them. "Ciel, oh my God, what happened?" He pants as he approaches them.

Sebastian stares at the blond curiously as Ciel hangs his head.

"I'm fine Alois, I just hurt my ankle." He mutters meekly.

"I'm helping him back to the dorm." Sebastian interjects. Popping his hip out and placing his hands on them, Alois eyes him up and down.

"And who are you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, forth year student." He rests Ciel on his side, extending his hand out.

Sebastian watches as the blonds' eyes travel over to the other, looking at him for some kind of confirmation. He receives it with a subtle nod and he takes Sebastians' hand, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alois Trancy, first year." Alois introduces himself with a broad smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, in fact, Alois can help me from here." Ciel suggests as he tries to push himself away from Sebastian, causing him to fall into Alois.

"Are you sure, I can help, I don't mind." Sebastian offers.

"No thank you. We're fine." Ciel curtly brushes him off as he starts to stand upright.

"I got it from here but thank you." Alois smiles as he hoists Ciel up over his shoulder.

"Well, all right, if you're sure."

"We're sure." Ciel brusquely cuts him off.

Sebastian nods, "Well then, I'll see you around."

"Um, thank you again, Sebastian." Ciel smiles politely at him, causing Sebastian to smile back.

"Not a problem, Ciel." He grins, enjoying the feel of his name as it leaves his mouth.

Ciels' smile fades quickly and his mouth drops open to say something but Alois starts to usher him along. Sebastian stands for a moment, watching both of them leave with a wry smile on his lips.

"Michaelis, where have you been? I've been looking for you." Claude calls out as he strides over to him.

"I've been here."

"You're supposed to be in the library."

"I'm headed there now, we can go together."

"Very well." Claude nods as they start to make their way through the courtyard. Sebastian continues to wear a smile on his face as they carry on walking. "What are you smiling for?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you were wrong today."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met someone today." He grins, "I met a mysterious stranger who's going to change my life."

"For the record Michaelis, I really don't care."

…

After the excitement of the morning, Sebastian feels completely deflated with how quickly his day falls back into its usual routine. He went to the library and read the same books, he went to class and had the same conversations as he always did and then he went to rowing club.

Still, no matter how mundane his day turned out to be, Sebastian finds himself constantly smiling. He can't help himself.

Sebastian can't rationalize it nor did he want to, he just knows that he has to see Ciel again.

The problem is: he knows next to nothing about him, only his first name and that he's in the same dorm. It may not be as easy as he hopes it will be to find him, especially as he's a first year and not really established within the school.

This little conundrum occupies his mind throughout rowing club practice; making it clear that Sebastian is off his game.

His hands keep slipping off the handles. He pushes forward when he should have pulled back, causing the blades of his oars to constantly collide into others whilst trying to complete a stroke and that's if he even hears the command from the cox at all.

After practice finally finishes, Sebastian sets about helping the rest of the crew dismantle the sculling boat and put things away.

"What's the matter with you Michaelis, you seem off." Laurence asks Sebastian as he unlatches an oar from the button of the oarlock, laying it down neatly beside the sculling boat.

"Yeah, sorry, I've been preoccupied." He sighs, laying another oar down.

"Well whatever it is, sort it out. We actually have a shot at not coming last this year and we can't have you all out of sorts." He chides lightly as he starts to walk off.

"Yeah." He agrees as he collects the oars and heads towards the shed. "Hey Laurence, wait up."

"What is it?" He asks as he stops letting Sebastian catch up with him.

"I need your help with something."

"What's that?"

"I need the last name of a student."

"That's easy enough, who?"

"This first year named Ciel, does that sound familiar?"

Laurence thinks to himself for moment and then nods.

"Ah yes, Phantomhive."

"_Phantomhive_." Sebastian repeats.

"Yes. You know, he almost didn't join Sapphire Owl."

"Oh?"

"He's an Earl, his family was quite well known and connected, so originally, he was admitted into Scarlet Fox."

"What happened?"

"He outscored the entry exam, so he was placed with us. He's only the second landed gentry we've ever had in our dormitory."

"I see."

"Anyway, why do you want to know about him?"

"No reason really, he twisted his ankle earlier and I helped him."

Sebastian knew that bullying was a serious allegation and didn't wish to raise an alarm without getting all the fact first.

"That's just what I would expect from you Michaelis, you truly embody what it is to be a Weston student." He smiles as he pats him on the back lightly.

"Thanks." He nods, "Hey, do you know what room he's in? I'd like to check up on him to make sure he's okay."

"I have a list back in the common room. Let's put this away and I'll get it for you." He offers.

They finish putting the boats away and then walk to the locker room.

Sebastian quickly showers and changes, putting his uniform on with a speed that impresses the others as they watch him. He pulls up his trousers, hurries through the buttons of his shirt, tucking in the tails and fastening the waistband. Popping his collar, he flings his tie around the back of his neck and starts to loop it around itself.

Laurence looks at him curiously as Sebastian slides the knot up to the base of his throat.

"What's the rush?"

"No rush, I just didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Well it seems that I am going to keep you waiting." He replies as he lays his shirt across his lap.

"It's all right, I can wait." He sits down on the nearby bench facing the lockers.

As he waits for Laurence to change, his mind starts to race.

How will he greet him when he sees him again? Will Ciel even be happy to see him? No, of course not, he'll be just as ornery as he was when they first met. If that is the case, then Sebastian knows he can't just drop by unannounced; he'll need an excuse to see him. With that thought in mind, Sebastian slams his hands down on his knees, coming up with a plan.

"Is everything all right?" Laurence inquires as he straightens out his tie.

"You know what, I'll just meet you in the common room, I just remembered, I have to get something."

"All right, see you there."

Grabbing his bag from the side, Sebastian gets up and heads off, almost sprinting to where he needs to go. Turning the corner sharply, he smiles as eyes land on the medical room. Going in, he looks around for things he might need for his brilliant idea.

His plan is simple; he will go check in on Ciels' ankle. With the boy being how he is, he probably didn't have it looked at by the nurse so it will need to be treated.

Sebastian takes a few cool packs, a gauze bandage and other things he thinks he may need to treat a possible sprain. Loading everything into his bag, he slings it over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

...

Second floor, room 314, down the hall and to the left.

That is the instruction Sebastian follows as he makes his way down the hall. His eye scans each door placard he passes as he tries to find room 314.

After a minute, he finally arrives outside of Ciels' room. Putting his bag down, he runs his hands through his hair and then straightens out his tie. Taking a moment to draw in a few deep breaths, he steadies himself just before he knocks on the door.

As it opens, he is greeted with a pair of glittering ice blue eyes.

"Oh, hello again." Alois smiles at him warmly. "It's Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Yes," He nods, "is Ciel in?"

"Who is it Alois?" Ciel calls out.

"It's Sebastian." Alois replies over his shoulder.

"Who?" Alois rolls his eyes at that response.

"You know, the guy you wouldn't stop bitching about all the way here."

"I don't want to see anyone." He whispers loudly. Sebastian sighs at that remark but he isn't at all surprised. He holds his bag out showing it to Alois.

"I brought some stuff for his ankle. I assume he hasn't gone to get it treated?"

"You assume correctly." He grins as he holds the door wide open. "Well, come in."

"_Alois, no!_" Ciel hisses but he ignores him as he allows Sebastian to come into the room.

"Thank you." Sebastian smiles as he comes in.

As he steps towards the middle of the room, his eyes land on Ciel who is sitting on the edge of the bed with his right leg tucked underneath him. Holding onto his ankle, he rocks back and forth slightly as he gingerly squeezes it.

"How did you find me here?" Ciel asks with an arched brow.

"I asked around."

"Are you serious?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I am so you can go."

"No, he's not, he can barely walk." Alois interjects.

"_Alois_." Ciel exasperatedly sighs through gritted teeth as he shakes his head at him.

"Can you please look at his ankle?"

"Alois!" He yelps but Alois shrugs as he looks back at Ciel.

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"Look, I don't need any more of your help Sebastian." Ciel grumbles.

"That may be so but I wouldn't sleep unless I made sure you were okay."

"Well, I think I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit." Alois titters as he grabs his jacket from his bed. Ciels' head whips over to him as his eye narrows.

"Don't leave me here." He pleads, lowering his voice.

"Why not?"

"We don't know this guy."

"Just let him look at your ankle, it won't kill you."

"No but I might kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, gimpy." He giggles as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ciels' gaze is still firmly on the door as Sebastian smiles, taking a step closer to him. Bending over, he reaches out to touch Ciels' ankle. Alarmed, Ciel instantly swats his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"In order to help you, I need to have a look at it." He reasons. Ciel sighs loudly as he moves his leg out from under him. "Now lift your trouser leg and let me see your ankle."

Grumbling lowly to himself, Ciel does as instructed and Sebastian surveys the damage.

"You need to keep this elevated, scoot back." He motions for Ciel to sit back against the headboard. Taking the pillows from behind his back, Sebastian places them beside Ciel and he ever so gently raises Ciels' leg, putting the pillows underneath it.

Ciel watches him curiously as he hitches his trouser legs up and sits down by his foot, sliding the bag over to him. Sebastian digs around inside it, pulling out a cream colored gauze bandage. Leaning over, he slides the trouser leg up Ciels' calf and inspects the ankle closely.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see the swelling." He replies calmly.

"Oh."

Sebastian delicately lifts the foot and begins to wrap the bandage around it. Ciel winces and sucks in a sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth but he continues. He glances over to Ciel who is gripping the sheets tightly, flinching at his touch. Their eyes meet for a moment and Ciel looks away quickly. Sebastian smiles as he can see Ciels' cheeks start to rouge.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." Ciel answers, still adverting his gaze.

"That's to be expected." He finishes, applying a little clip to fasten it down. Bending back over, he goes through the bag to pull out a cool pack. Scrunching it around to crush the crystals inside to make it cold, he lays it across Ciels' ankle and checks the time on his watch. "Okay, now leave this on for twenty minutes, then take it off for forty and repeat." He advises.

"O-okay." Ciel mumbles as he keeps his head turned away.

Sebastian cannot help but be charmed by this boy and everything about him makes him curious. From his regal and haughty demeanor and the fact that he simply refuses to be helped in any way, to the blush in his cheeks which shows his vulnerability, despite his attitude. Ciel intrigues him and also confuses him but all of these things make him want to know him.

"Well, I suppose I should go." He sighs. Ciels' eye slowly travels over to him. "Alois should be back soon and your ankle should be okay for tomorrow, it doesn't look so bad."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He winks as Ciel blinks at him. "I want to be a doctor."

"Oh." Is all he replies.

"So," He hesitates, not really willing to leave just yet. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Probably not." Ciel says plainly.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're an upper classman, it's not as though we'll see each other in class."

"I guess you're right." He pauses. "Well then, if I'm not going to see you again, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask." He replies smartly.

"What happened between you and that bloke from Green Lion? Why was he chasing you?"

"I don't wish to answer that."

"Does it happen often?"

"I'm not answering that either." Ciel quickly dismisses.

"I will take that as a yes then."

"You can take it however you wish."

"Why are you always so rude?"

"I'm not being rude." He snips.

"Yes you are, I haven't done anything to you, all I've been trying to do is help you."

"Well-"

"I know, I know, you didn't ask me to." Sebastian scoffs as he picks up his bag.

"No, that's not – that's not what I was going to say." Ciel mumbles as he chews on his bottom lip.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to, um, thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping Arden, thank you." He pauses for a moment, "And for my ankle."

"Of course any time." Sebastian bows slightly. Coming back up he looks at his watch again and notes the time. "I guess I really should get going now. Take care Ciel."

"Good bye Sebastian."

Picking up his bag, Sebastian heads for the door. As he opens it, Alois appears.

"Going so soon?" He asks, passing by him and crossing the threshold.

"Yeah, I have to get back."

"Oh that's a shame. See you around maybe?" He wonders, Sebastian looks over to Ciel who folds his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, maybe." He nods.

"Okay, bye then." He practically sings as he shuts the door.

Sebastian lingers outside for a moment. What would he have to do to get Ciel in his life? He isn't sure about that, but he is sure of one thing, the boy is being bullied and what he walked in on wasn't a one off.

Sebastian knows that Ciel needs someone on his side, someone that can protect him. Sure he has Alois but how effective would he be against someone like Arden? He doesn't know – then it strikes him and with a new plan incubating in his mind and a knowing smile on his lips, he walks back to his room.


	3. Private Eyes

**Authors' Note:** Thank you Nonnally for three things:

One - Being my second set of eyes on this chapter and beta-ing it.

Two - Being awesome.

Three - Putting up with all my extra special cray this week.

I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>"Ciel," Alois whispers as he hovers over the bed. "Will you get up?" He throws back the blankets making Ciel curl up into a tight ball at the sudden shock of cold air.<p>

"I am up!" Ciel growls as his hand pats along beside him, searching for the blankets. Unable to find them he whines at the chill and balls himself up tighter, pulling his nightshirt over his knees.

"You're not dressed and we have to get going," Alois admonishes.

"Fine, I'll get dressed now," he sighs, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up.

"Good 'cause we have to hit the library before Sutcliffs' class."

"We'll get there, don't worry," Ciel yawns as he stretches out. Exhaling loudly and rolling his eyes, Alois strides over to the wardrobe, opening it and pulling out a crisp white shirt and trousers.

"No, you see, I do worry because you're always late," Alois complains, going back over to the bed. He neatly lays the outfit down as Ciel stares at him, watching him smooth the fabric.

"I'm sorry Alois; it's just hard to get out of bed sometimes."

"I know how hard it must be," Alois agrees as he nods.

"Yeah."

They're silent for a moment, then Ciel slides out of bed. His feet land on the floor softly. Rolling his right ankle, he grimaces as a dull ache runs up his calf. He puts a little pressure on it to gauge how painful it is. It's not that bad, just as Sebastian had said. Even the swelling has gone down.

"How's your ankle?" Alois asks as he rummages around in the top drawer of Ciel's dresser. Ciel pulls the trousers over onto his lap; he puts his right foot through the leg, taking care not to aggravate it.

"It's fine, a little painful but I can manage."

"That's good," Alois says and smiles, "Sebastian did a good job hey?"

"It was adequate," Ciel responds sharply. Alois shakes his head as he continues to rummage through the drawer.

"Why don't you like him?"

Standing, Ciel slips the trousers on over his thighs, leaving them unbuttoned at the hips. They drop slightly on his hipbones as he quickly takes off his nightshirt, tossing it on to the bed and grabbing the fresh one.

"What do you mean? I don't even know him."

"Yeah, but the way you treated him, it was pretty harsh, even for you," Alois notes, pulling out a white and blue striped tie.

"He keeps trying to help me, it's annoying," Ciel snorts as he finishes buttoning his shirt at the collar.

"Oh you poor baby, a nice guy is trying to help you," Alois mocks in a childish voice.

"I don't need help."

"You're scared to leave the room," Alois states solemnly while closing the drawer.

"I'm fine."

Alois saunters over to him with the tie laced in between his fingers, stopping in front of Ciel, he holds out his hands. Pulling the tie from his friend, Ciel throws it over the back of his neck. Alois smiles as he takes a step forward and wraps his hands around the loose fabric. He loops it around itself as he ties it.

"You say that a lot, you know," Alois remarks.

"Because it's true."

"No, it's not."

"I don't need help. Ever since my parents died I have been on my own, I survived on my own and I think..." He drifts off for a moment as Alois still holds onto his tie. "I think that's how my life is supposed to be."

"Well that sounds lonely," Alois says then sighs as he finishes tying Ciels' tie into a Windsor knot and sliding it up to the base of his throat.

Ciel shrugs, "Maybe, but it is how it is."

"And I'm saying that it doesn't have to be."

"I know."

Dropping his hands, Alois smiles at Ciel as he reaches up to adjust the knot and smooth his collar down around it. Alois walks over to the desk and grabs the silk eye patch lying on a stack of books and passes it to his friend. Ciel takes it from him, shaking out the ribbons and placing the patch over his eye. Going around him, Alois collects the loose strands of ribbon and ties them into a neat bow behind his head.

The two friends carry out their daily routine in a comfortable silence as they finish getting ready to leave. Milling around the room, they gather paper work, collect books and shove all of it in their respective book bags. Plopping their bags by the door, they slip on their uniform jackets and smooth out any creases. Alois glances over at Ciel who is gripping the edge of his jacket tightly, unblinkingly staring forward and sighing out.

Reaching over, Alois brushes his hand past Ciels', causing the boy to smile wearily.

"I'm okay," he assures Alois. "It's just another day."

"Exactly, just another day."

Picking up their bags and slinging them over their shoulders, Alois opens the door, holding out his hand, motioning for Ciel to go first. Once Ciel is out the door, he follows, shutting it behind him.

Outside, they remain quiet as they walk down the corridor. Alois keeps glancing over to Ciel, whose expression is emotionless as he looks ahead. He wishes there was something he could do for him, something that would make his friend more at ease, but he knows that he can't, especially as Ciel never likes to be helped. Alois sees the struggle and strain he goes through on a daily basis and, sighing quietly, he knows that all he can do is keep on smiling and take care of him the best he can.

"Ciel, hey!" A voice calls out to them. Ciel cringes, instantly recognizing whom the voice belongs to and he starts to speed up. "Ciel, wait!" Sebastian calls out again.

"Ciel, come on," Alois puts his hand on his shoulder, slowing him down. Grumbling, Ciel rolls his eye as Sebastian catches up to them.

"Good morning to you both."

"Morning Sebastian," Alois says as greets Sebastian with a broad grin.

"Are you stalking me now?" Ciel huffs, picking up the pace again.

Sebastian shakes his head. "No, I just want to see how your ankle is doing."

"As you can see, it's fine."

"Yeah, it looks like you're walking on it okay." He smiles at the younger boy.

"I am."

"So, where are you guys off to?" Sebastian asks while adjusting the sagging strap of his satchel up his shoulder.

"The mess hall," Ciel replies bluntly.

"Oh great, I'm headed there too. I'll walk with you."

"Sure!" Alois agrees.

"You don't have to," Ciel mumbles.

"But I want to. Is that okay?" Sebastian asks, not taking his eyes from Ciel.

"Of course it's okay," Alois says cheerfully then looks at his friend, "Ciel?"

"Fine, whatever," Ciel sighs.

As they carry on down the corridor, Ciel hurries himself along in an attempt to get away from Sebastian, whose one stride is three of his. Deeming it almost impossible to out pace him, Ciel slows down and starts to walk alongside him. Alois hangs back, completely amused by the whole scenario and how uncomfortable his friend actually is. Ciel sighs as he starts to walk in rhythm with Sebastian, who just smiles, causing him to wrinkle his face into a scowl.

"So, Ciel, where are you from?" He asks.

"England." Ciel answers curtly.

"I figured that much, I mean where in England?"

"Herefordshire." Alois interjects.

"Alois!" Ciel spits.

"Well he asked and you weren't answering."

Ciel rolls his eye. "He's just being nosy."

"No, I'm really not. I just want to get to know you," Sebastian defends.

Ciel gives him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"I don't know, I thought that maybe we could be friends?"

"I have enough friends," Ciel answers coolly.

"And you couldn't have one more?" Sebastian questions.

"You could always use more friends, Ciel." Alois titters from the back. He can't see it but he knows Ciel must be grimacing at that remark.

Sebastian sighs in defeat. "Okay, not friends then. But how about this, let me protect you."

Ciel's eye opens wide and he says, "You want to what?"

"Protect you. Make sure you're okay," Sebastian answers then smiles his best cheerful smile.

Stopping suddenly, Ciel turns to Sebastian, his mouth drops open to protest but before he can utter a syllable, Claude comes up from behind and interrupts them.

"Michaelis, where did you go this morning?" he asks.

"And who is this?" Alois inquires, pushing Sebastian to the side as he steps in front of Claude.

"This is my roommate, Claude Faustus," Sebastian begins, "May I introduce you to-"

"Alois Trancy, it's nice to make your acquaintance." The blonde says as he interrupts Sebastian and holds his hand out. Claudes' eyes drop to as if look at it but he ignores Alois, turning back to Sebastian.

"Playing with children now?" He asks with an arched brow.

"Children?" Alois pouts, "I'll have you know that I'm not a child, I'm fourteen."

Claude folds his arms across his chest as he stares at a sulking Alois.

"The very definition of a child," Claude replies.

"And how old are you?" Alois asks.

"Seventeen."

"Well I'll be fifteen in November so, there." Alois snorts. Claude sighs derisively as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Really now Michaelis, just when I start to think better of you," He shakes his head.

"I'm walking them to the mess hall." Sebastian states.

"Because they can't get there on their own?"

"Excuse me but we are quite capable of getting there on our own." Ciel snaps.

"Of course you are. No one was saying that you weren't." Sebastian says as he smiles.

"It was implied," Ciel accuses.

"I don't think Claude meant anything by what he said," Alois interjects.

"Yes I did." Claude agrees then smirks. Scowling, Ciel stamps his foot down to get their attention.

"Okay, that's it! Sebastian, listen to me," Ciel begins. "I don't need or want you as a friend and I certainly don't need your protection. So, please, just leave me be, please," Sebastian looks at him and then his face softens.

"All right, if that is really what you want?"

"It is," Ciel confirms. "So just, go."

Sebastian nods solemnly. "Okay," he resigns. "See you around, Ciel."

"Good bye Sebastian." Ciel says. His face remains stern as Claude shakes his head, completely confused by the whole interaction.

"Come on Michaelis, you heard him," Claude says as he pulls Sebastian by the sleeve and they start to leave.

Alois and Ciel watch them go as they head down the corridor. Alois slaps Ciel on the side of his arm, sending him forward slightly.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ciel hisses as he soothes his arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Alois asks.

Ciel shakes his head. "Nothing, what is wrong with you?"

"Ugh, never mind." Alois groans as they start to make their way to the mess hall.

...

The following day, Sebastian sits at his laptop, staring blankly at the screen. The room is dimly lit by early morning sunlight seeping in through the slit in the closed drapes. He is trying to study but he can't seem to focus his attention.

Picking up his pen, he rolls it in between his thumb and index finger, tapping it down on an open notebook. After yesterday, it has become apparent to him that he will need to try a little harder to get into Ciels' good graces, but how? Sebastian isn't used to being rejected, his intellect, charm and handsome good looks typically make him irresistible to everyone he comes across but Ciel seems to somehow be immune. A fact that annoys and frustrates the young man. All he wants is to get to know Ciel, spend time with him and protect him though they have only just met.

All of this confuses him; he's never felt like this before nor has he really cared for anyone, let alone someone he's known for less than forty-eight hours. However, there is something about Ciel that intrigues and captivates him, even though he knows next to nothing to about him.

Closing his eyes, Sebastian tries to remember the way Ciel looks and how he carries himself; he imagines that he is somehow here with him. _What would that be like?_ He thinks. Would Ciel be coquettish and shy or would he be boisterous and domineering. Somehow Sebastian knows that he would be neither, probably never wanting to be caught dead in his room, especially as the young boy wants nothing to do with him.

Still, his imagination runs rampant, envisioning picnics and boat rides along the Thames. Their meetings will be perfectly chaste until the day Ciel has a stray eyelash on his cheek. Sebastian will lean over and gently sweep it away, making the boy blush furiously under his delicate touch. Ciel looks away but he licks his lips, inviting him to come closer. Sebastian slides his hand to the back of his head and draws him near, Ciel turns to him, his eye flutters and slowly closes as his lips part. Sebastian runs his nose over his, breathing out just before their lips meet.

"Michaelis, what on Earth are you doing?" Claude questions mid yawn as he sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian opens his eyes and immediately sits up and drops his pen down on his notebook.

"Thinking," he answers on a sigh.

"Not this again? Must we go through this every morning?"

"I'm not thinking about the usual stuff," he admits.

"Then what is it?"

Sliding the pen along the crease of the notebook, Sebastian shakes his head for a moment, and then turns to Claude.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asks. Claude snorts as he reaches over, picking up his glasses from the bedside table.

"Absolutely not. Don't be ridiculous," he scoffs.

"Yes. You're quite right. It's ridiculous." Sebastian agrees as he nods. The question itself is silly. How can he be in love with someone he just met, especially when he knows next to nothing about him? Thinking for a moment, he smiles as he closes his laptop.

"Where are you going?" Claude asks.

"I have to do something." He states as he stacks his books and notebook on top of the laptop.

"So early?"

Sebastian picks everything up and moves it to his bed as he looks around for his uniform jacket, finding it hanging over the door of the wardrobe.

"What time is it?" he wonders outloud.

"Half past seven."

"Oh, well I'll walk around a bit first then."

"Walk around? Michaelis, what are you up to?" Claude inquires. Sebastian puts his jacket on, slipping it over his arms; he buttons it and heads towards the door.

"Nothing. I'll catch up with you later." He waves as he leaves. Claude watches him go with a look of utter confusion as Sebastian shuts the door behind him.

Walking down the hall Sebastian starts to work his plan through in his mind. The boy needs someone to protect him, which is what Sebastian wants to do, however, Ciel has made it clear that he wants to be left alone. How can he protect someone who doesn't want protection? Smiling, Sebastian has an idea, he just needs to formulate it properly first.

...

Sebastian finishes mulling over his plan as he wanders around the campus. Feeling satisfied with what he's going to do, he checks his watch for the time. It's eight-fifteen, perfect; he smiles as he turns to make his way over to the mess hall.

Arriving, he stops just at the back and his ruddy brown eyes scour the hall. After a moment, they land on Ciel, sitting at one of the middle tables with Alois and a few other students. His plan is simple, as Ciel wishes to be left alone, that's exactly what he will do but that doesn't mean that Sebastian can't keep him safe from a respectable distance.

With that in mind, he stays at the back, watching and observing Ciel. The first thing he notices is how isolated he is from everyone but Alois, who is animated whilst he talks and holds court over the table. Everyone hangs onto his every word as though he is preaching the gospel, but Ciel remains unenthusiastic, sitting quietly as his friend carries on. Even though he isn't in the limelight, Ciel seems to be uncomfortable with the secondary attention he gets, as though social interaction is completely foreign to him.

After breakfast, they head to class with Sebastian following close behind. He's curious; they seem to be taking the long route instead of one that would get them to the lecture rooms quicker, which means they will be late for their lesson. Sebastian wonders why they would go the long way, but then he quickly realizes that it must be to avoid going through the quad and possibly running into Derrick.

As they carry on walking, Ciel stumbles; sending him forward and Alois quickly catches him. Sebastians' lips twitch, fighting not to smile as realizes that Ciels' shoelaces have come undone. Ducking behind a pillar, he peers around, seeing Alois lightly jibe him for not being able to tie a bow properly. Ciel snaps back a quick retort, which only makes the blond shake his head as he helps him up.

"He really is helpless," Sebastian chuckles softly as he recalls Ciel tripping over undone laces the day they met.

Finally arriving at their classroom, the boys go in and Sebastian leans on a nearby column, settling in for a long wait. He intends to stay here until the lesson finishes and follow along to the next one.

Only having been outside for less than twenty minutes, the door flies open and Ciel is marched out as he is thoroughly bollocked by Ms. Sutcliff. Sebastian smiles as he watches her drag Ciel out by the scruff of his collar and tells him to stand against the wall and wait until called back in. As soon as her back is turned, he sticks his tongue out, pulling down his waistcoat in a huff. Grumbling, he presses his shoulders on the wall, rolling his head back and closing his eye.

Sebastian stares at him, his cheeks aching from smiling too much, but he can't help it, the more he watches, the more he becomes enamored with the young boy. It's in the way he defiantly takes his punishment, how he leans against the wall, arms folded tightly across his chest with a haughty little pout on his lips. His stance and demeanor all prideful, as though nothing can touch him but Sebastian knows this is only a front.

Of all the things he has started to learn about Ciel, it's that however untouchable as he likes to pretend he is, Ciel is also very frightened. Sebastian has seen Ciel scared before, how that arrogant appearance he puts on quickly fades and is replaced by fear.

An hour passes, the bell rings declaring the lesson over and Alois comes bounding out of the room and over to Ciel. After handing him his books, the pair take off to their next lesson. Sebastian continues to trail behind them, carefully staying a safe distance so as not to be seen. He follows along with some of the other students, trying to blend in with them just in case Ciel turns around.

As he escorts him, Alois natters on about various bits of gossip he's heard, catching Ciel up on the news of the day or whatever else he missed while outside on detention. Nodding along to each new piece of information, Ciel feigns interest, barely acknowledging that words are even spoken.

_So he doesn't care for gossip?_ Sebastian surmises. Alois goes silent for a moment; a shiver runs up his spine as he feels like something isn't quite right. Eyes dart around, but initially they don't see anything peculiar. However, glancing over his shoulder, he spies Sebastian who simply nods. Chuckling, he faces forward, placing his fingers to his lips to try and stifle it.

"What's so funny?" Ciel asks.

"Hm, what?" Alois queries.

"You laughed at something."

"No I didn't."

Ciel stops and turns toward his friend. Alois' eyes shoot over to Sebastian who quickly ducks behind a large stone column.

"What's the matter with you?" Ciel asks.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter." Alois shrugs him off.

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird, this is me being normal."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Fine, whatever." Ciel sighs as he starts walking again. Alois follows alongside him; his lips twitch as he fights the urge to giggle.

After a while, they arrive at their classroom. Ciel starts to open the door to go in but Alois hangs back.

"Go on, I've just got to talk to someone for a second." Ciel regards him suspiciously as he arches an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"God, you're nosey this morning, just go sit down."

"You are acting weird."

"Fine, I am, now go sit down." Alois gently nudges him towards the door. Ciel swats his hands away from him as he straightens out his uniform jacket.

"Okay, whatever," Ciel concedes, as he goes inside the classroom. Alois looks around and smiles as his eyes land on Sebastian who reappears from behind the column and walks over to him.

Folding his arms across his chest and resting on his right hip, Alois shakes his head at Sebastian as he approaches.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing as Ciel asked and leaving him alone."

"And the following?"

"Well, he didn't say that I couldn't follow him."

"Ciel is right, you are stalking him," Alois accuses.

"No, that's not... look, I just want to protect him."

"Even though he's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want your protection?"

"Well, yeah." Sebastian pauses for a moment as he clears his throat, "I also want to get to know him better."

Alois eyes him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because I do."

"Oh my God, you like him, don't you?" he gasps as Sebastian nods. Alois sighs, "Ciel is very hard to get to know but he's worth knowing. If you really want to get to know him, try a little harder."

"How can I try any harder if he won't let me?"

"Well, I think I may be able to help you with that," Alois says as he smiles devilishly.

"How so?"

"Well the best place to get to know Ciel, is the library."

"The library?" Sebastian asks.

"Yep, it's his favorite place; it's where he feels the most comfortable." Alois stops for a second as he looks around. "I'd better go but he'll be there from two."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're going to need all the help you can get." Alois shrugs.

"Oh, well, thank you, Alois,"

"Best of luck, Sebastian," he winks.

...

Two o'clock rolls around quickly and Sebastian strolls into the library.

Wandering down an aisle, he trails his fingers along the spines of each book he passes as he nears the center of the room. His steps are slow as he approaches the end, spotting Ciel sitting on a dark green leather chair in front of him. Creeping toward the edge, Sebastian presses himself against the wooden bookcase.

Ciel crosses his leg as he rests his book on his knee, reading the page intently. His whole body is relaxed as he leans back, reading a mystery novel by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Turning the page, he grins to himself as he continues reading, completely enthralled in the details of the story.

Smiling, Sebastian continues to observe Ciel, completely absorbed by him and noting all of his subtle nuances. He notices how he uses his thumb and index finger to twist and separate the edges of the paper to turn the page. How his eye scans each line and how contented he is, seemingly in his element as he enjoys the story. Ciel looks safe here, comfortable and at ease, Sebastian can see why it's his favorite place to be.

Sebastian wants to get a book, something he would be interested in and sit with Ciel. They wouldn't need to speak to each other, just sit in the peace, reading, enjoying the silence and the company.

"Michaelis, what in the world are you doing?" Claude questions him as he comes up from behind. Startled, Sebastian jumps and whips around, scooting down the bookcase to remain out of view.

"Claude, what are you doing here?" he whispers.

"I could ask the same of you, shouldn't you be in Biology?"

"I… got distracted."

Claudes' eyes travel from him to Ciel, who is still sitting on the chair.

"Are you spying on that boy?" Claude asks, arching his brow.

"No, well, yes." Sebastian admits.

"What on Earth has gotten into you? This is not normal behavior, you know."

"Since when did you become the authority on normal behavior?" Sebastian asks.

"Since he told you in no uncertain terms to leave him be and yet, here you are."

"I have a good reason," Sebastian defends.

"Well you'd better," Claude says then scowls.

"I do and I'll tell you later," he insists as he grabs Claude by the arms and starts to push him down the aisle. "Now you have to go before-"

"I see you?" Ciel interrupts.

"He saw you. He saw you." Claude practically sings out with an amused smirk.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Ciels' tone is stern as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"What else to do you do in a library?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Well, to be fair, I was leaving you alone," he reasons. Ciel rolls his eye as he turns to Claude.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes," Claude replies as he adjusts his glasses, "It's quite maddening really."

"You can go now, Claude." Sebastian urges under his breath.

"I could but then I would miss this." Claude shrugs as he leans back against the bookcase.

"So this is where the party is?" Alois chimes in as he appears from around the corner.

"There's no party, Alois," Ciel states dryly. "Sebastian has been following me."

"Oh, I know."

Ciel gives Alois an angry look. "What? How did you-"

"Who do you think told him you'd be here?"

"Alois, how could you?"

"Now this is far too amusing," Claude chuckles dryly. Alois cocks his hip to the side as he lowers his eyes, batting them slowly.

"Oh hello again, Claude is it?"

"Hello, Alois," Claude replies

"What are you doing here?"

"Michaelis here skipped class and naturally I was curious as to what he could be up to."

"So you've been spying too?" Alois carries on as Ciel moves to stand beside Sebastian.

"You skipped class?" Ciel asks as he rests his back against the shelf.

"Well I have my reasons," Sebastian answers.

"Spying on me is not a valid reason."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let me protect you," Sebastian defends.

"I … don't … need … your … protection. Now will you please leave me alone?" Ciel growls as he steps back from Sebastian. Grabbing Alois by the sleeve, he pulls his friend away from Claude as he marches down the aisle.

"Ciel, will you let me go?" Alois complains.

"No, we're leaving," he declares. Alois twists his arm out of his grip and stops. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving," Alois answers.

"Why not?"

"Because one, I don't want to, two, I think Claude is cute and I want to keep talking with him and three, which I think is the most import, you are out of your damn mind."

"I am no such thing," Ciel huffs.

"Yes you are, Sebastian has been nothing but nice to you and you treat him like crap."

Ciel rolls his eye. "That's because he doesn't take the hint, I don't want his help."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a broken little toy and no one will love you. Grow up, let people help you every once and a while and stop being a right royal arse about it."

"I don't care for your tone," Ciel says.

"Well that makes us even 'cause I don't care for yours either."

"Fine," Ciel snaps.

"Fine," Alois agrees.

"Well then, I'll see you back at the room." He turns, stropping off.

"Where are you going?" Alois calls after him.

"Anywhere but here," Ciel replies as he storms down an aisle toward the exit. Alois watches him leave, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. Claude and Sebastian come up behind him; they both stop and look around.

"Where's he going?" Sebastian asks. Alois shakes his head as he continues to stare at the door.

"Who knows?"

"You should go after him," Sebastian says.

"No, in situations like this, it's best to leave him be."

"Then I'm going to go after him," Sebastian says more to himself than Alois.

"Of course you are," Alois sighs as Sebastian heads to the exit. After watching him leave, Claude turns to Alois.

"I really don't know what's gotten into him." He shakes his head. Alois looks over at him with a knowing smile.

"I do."

"Well, I wish someone would explain it to me."

"Walk me to class and I'll tell you all about it," Alois says as he smiles.

…

After storming out of the library, Ciel heads down the corridor toward the quad. Spotting him ahead, Sebastian rushes to catch up, although he figures he's the last person he'd want to see right now. Slowing down, he watches as Ciel stops just before going through the quad. Straightening out his waistcoat, he draws in a deep breath, steadying himself before he makes his way through.

Moving slowly, he attempts to go through unnoticed by the other students as he sneaks around the groups and cliques. Keeping his distance, Sebastian continues to trail behind him, trying to blend in with the people around so as not to be seen.

Stopping for a moment, Ciel glances from side to side, and then over his shoulder. Sebastian quickly turns, pushing his back against the wall in order to remain out of view as Ciel carries on. Sighing with relief, Sebastian peels himself from the wall and continues to follow behind. _Who is he looking for?_ Sebastian wonders.

Ciel walks through the center of the quad and on through a corridor. His body tenses, instantly feeling uncomfortable and scared as he realizes that he is one of the rare blue badges in a sea of green. There are a lot of students around, some heading to their dorm rooms, others to class and the rest just hanging about. Balling his hands into tight fists, he holds them firmly at his side as he goes through.

"Well, well Phantomhive, finally alone," Derrick calls out from behind. Ciel freezes, too scared to budge an inch, his shoulders start to raise to his ears and his body quivers.

"G-go away Derrick," Ciel manages to get out.

"Or you'll do what?" Derrick snorts as he looks around. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here for you now."

Ciels' head turns from side to side as his eye scans the corridor, looking for someone, anyone who could help him, but Derrick is right, there is no one to be found. Instead, he sees a crowd start to form as he turns to face Derrick, who has taken off his blazer and is rolling up his sleeves.

Sebastian stands back, watching the whole situation start to unfold before him. Putting his knuckle to his chin, he taps it as he thinks.

"Should I go now or wait?" he wonders aloud.

Ciels' eye is wide with fear and panic as he staggers to the side, his shoulder hits the wall and he presses his back against it firmly. Shuddering as his pulse quickens, he takes a deep breath and holds it, trembling as Derrick approaches.

"Please, don't do this," he pleads as Derrick steps closer.

"Kick his arse!" someone shouts from the crowd. They are becoming increasing rowdy, already smelling the impending whiff of blood in the air.

"Thump him Arden!" another student sounds out.

"There's no running from me now you little cocksucker. I got you." Derrick grins.

Sebastian quickly pushes and weaves himself through the crowd, fighting to make his way through. Ciels' eye instantly lands on him as he appears in front of the crowd.

"Sebastian," he breathes out, relieved to see him.

"What?" Derrick turns over his shoulder to follow Ciels' gaze. "You again?" he spits.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving with him," Sebastian announces with a smile.

"Like fucking hell you are," Derrick tells him.

"Language, you're a gentleman after all," Sebastian says calmly.

"Oh mate, I've wanted to punch your face in from the first moment I saw you." Derrick grins. Sebastian takes another step closer to him, smiling broadly as he opens up his arms.

"Well go on then. Hit me," he goads.

Standing before the boy, Sebastians' body is relaxed as he waits for Derrick to make his first move. _Well, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get,_ Sebastian smirks.

Rolling his shoulders, Derrick balls his hands into fists. A smug smile graces his lips as he lunges forward towards Sebastian. Anticipating the move, Sebastian quickly sways and steps to the side dodging the blow. The force of his momentum causes Derrick to fly into the crowd; they hold him and push him back into the center of the circle. The audience is loud, raising their voices with each whoop and chant as the pair size each other up.

Sebastian stands squarely as he watches him, studying his stance and body language. He reads him, already knowing what his next strike is going to be. Derricks' shoulders hunch, he flexes and balls his fingers as he breathes in deeply. He's been in several fights before, a veteran with an excellent track record of being unbeatable, no matter who he comes up against. Shaking out his arms, he rolls his head from side to side to ease the tension building within him.

"C'mon Arden!" someone cheers as he side steps around Sebastian. Leaping forward, he tries to take another swipe but Sebastian quickly ducks as the fist flies over his head.

"God damn it!" Derrick curses. He flails about with both arms in frustration, neither one touching a single hair on Sebastians' head as he darts and dives, dodging each failed attempt. Keeping on the balls of his feet, Sebastian relaxes into the rhythm of his movements as he dances around him, staying perfectly calm whilst Derrick starts to become puffed out from all his efforts.

Sebastian always favors his odds in a fight; he's light, quick on his toes and fast. Arching an eyebrow, he observes his opponent. He's breathing heavily through his mouth as beads of sweat start to form on his brow. He's losing his temper and speed with each missed hit. Sebastian knows that if he can keep him going for just a little longer, he'll be too tired to carry on, and then he can strike.

Irritated that he can't land a single blow on his challenger, Derrick starts to slow. His movements are jerky as his arms start to get heavy. He misjudges Sebastian, assuming that since he is from the Sapphire Owl dorm, he will be weak and easily beaten. However, with each tired move he makes, he fails to break through Sebastians' defense.

Still standing against the wall, Ciel is transfixed on Sebastian, watching as he bobs and weaves around Derrick. He's curious as Sebastian doesn't throw a single punch, he just maneuvers and escapes. Derrick starts to growl, mustering up more strength to strike again. Sebastian chuckles as he looks at Derricks' haggard appearance, he seems completely knackered by the way he puts his hands on his knees as he gasps for breath. His face is red, sweaty and puffy and his hair is mussed. The chants from the crowd are slowly dying down as they realize that their man is about to lose. Their eyes are open wide. They can't believe what they are seeing; their prized fighter seems to have been bested by an upper classmen in a blue badge.

This is almost unheard of as the Green Lion dorm prides itself on being the strongest. Smirking, Sebastian thinks about adding insult to injury, taking a swipe and just ending it now but he decides that he will wait, after all, there is an audience to perform for, not to mention Ciel.

"Well when are you going to hit me?" Sebastian asks then grins. Grunting, Derrick propels himself forward but Sebastian stays still, breathing in, his mind clears as everything starts to slow around him. Watching Derrick come closer, Sebastian quickly reaches out and grabs onto the boy's right fist, holding it firmly. Wriggling to try and free himself, Derrick struggles while Sebastian squeezes the fist tightly; pushing him back with each step he takes. His knuckles give way and crack under the pressure of Sebastians' grip. Wincing, Derrick tries to raise his free hand but Sebastian swats it away. "Now, now." Sebastian smiles.

With each new step they take, Derrick whimpers from the force of Sebastian's hand on his and his back finally hits the wall. The crowd is hushed as they watch Sebastian tower over him.

"L-let me go," Derrick stutters. Sebastian shakes his head.

"Why would I do that when we're having so much fun?" he purrs.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" Derrick hisses, the pain shoots up from his wrist to his elbow making him cry out.

"A freak, you say?" Sebastian snorts in between Derricks' feeble whimpers. "No, I'm not a freak, just simply one hell of a-"

"Teacher! A teacher is coming!" someone calls out and the crowd quickly scrambles to disperse.

Instantly letting go of Derricks' hand, Sebastian grabs onto Ciels' sleeve tugging him away from the wall.

"Let's go," he says, dragging Ciel behind him he marches through the corridor, passing the other students as they all scatter in different directions. After a while Sebastian lets go of Ciels' sleeve and they start to walk side by side.

Careful not to walk too quickly as Ciel struggles to keep up; Sebastian maintains a steady speed towards the dorms. Every once and a while, he glances over at Ciel, whose face is scrunched up in concentration, he must be thinking about something but he remains quiet.

After a while, Ciel bows his head and sighs.

"Sebastian?" Ciel says softly.

"Yes?" Sebastian answers, keeping his head forward.

"I want, um, to thank you," he mutters.

"Thank me?"

"For back there with Arden. That was amazing."

"Of course, not a problem," Sebastian pauses as he starts to smile. "You know, I could do this all the time."

"Not this again," Ciel exhales in exasperation.

"I really think you should take me up on my offer."

"No."

"You should reconsider, especially as you really need looking after."

"Looking after?" Ciel repeats, turning his head toward Sebastian.

"Yeah," Sebastian says and nods. Ciel stops dead, Sebastian carries on walking until he realizes that Ciel is no longer beside him. "What's the matter?" he asks as he stops and turns.

"You," Ciel answers.

"Me?"

"Who says I need looking after?" Ciel snorts.

"Well, I've been watching you and-"

"I knew it! You are stalking me."

"No, I wasn't I was just trying to get to know you better."

Ciel folds his arms around his chest as he looks at Sebastian with suspicion.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks.

"Why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because, you intrigue me." Sebastian answers, "And I can protect you, like a bodyguard."

"Like a bodyguard?" Ciel asks with an arched brow.

"Yeah." Sebastian is smiling.

"That's ridiculous. I don't need your protection," Ciel balks, making Sebastian frown.

"It seems to me that you do, especially from Arden."

"I can handle him," Ciel lies.

"It's obvious that you can't."

"I can take care of myself Sebastian; I've been doing it since I was ten. I survived then, I'll survive now and without you," Ciel snaps as he starts to storm off.

"So stubborn," Sebastian sighs, shaking his head as he follows after him.

Frustrated, mad and wondering why he just can't be left alone, Ciel hurriedly strides down the corridor towards the dorms. Sebastian quickly catches up to him and walks alongside him.

"Ciel listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that," he apologizes.

"Then what do you mean?" Ciel huffs, quickening his pace.

"I think your bullying is pretty serious and I can help."

Frowning, Ciel tries to escape him but his strides are much smaller than Sebastians'. But as he turns a corner, his laces start to unravel, dangling down the tops of his shoes. Falling under his feet, he trips over them, tumbling forwards but Sebastian catches him before he hits the ground.

"Oh bollocks!" Ciel groans as Sebastian holds him upright. "Why does this keep happening?"

"You tie them too loosely. The bow needs to be tighter." Sebastian observes, kneeling down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ciel questions as Sebastian wraps his hand around his ankle, pulling his foot towards him.

"Tying your shoelaces," Sebastian states, quickly tying the laces into a tight bow. Ciels' eye darts around as he starts to become anxious; students look on at the pair as Sebastian starts to tie the laces on the other shoe. His cheeks flush at the unwanted attention and Ciel taps him on the shoulder.

"Will you get up? People are staring," he grumbles as Sebastian finishes.

"Let them."

"Sebastian, please, get up," he urges through gritted teeth.

Smiling, Sebastian stays kneeling. "Let me protect you."

"No."

"Then no."

"I'll walk away."

"I'll follow you."

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm perfectly sane; I just want to protect you," Sebastian tells him. Emitting a high-pitched groan, Ciel rolls his eye and nods.

"Fine, all right, you can protect me. Now will you please just get up?" Ciel agrees as he tugs at Sebastians' jacket to help lift him up.

"Great, you won't regret this!" Sebastian smiles broadly.

"I think I already do," Ciel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling loudly. He starts to carry on walking down the corridor with Sebastian tagging along. "So what does all this entail?" he wonders, keeping his face forward.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks.

"I mean, how do you purpose to protect me?"

"Truthfully, I haven't actually thought about it, I didn't think you'd cave." Sebastian grins.

"Well, you didn't give me much choice," Ciel mumbles under his breath.

"If it makes you more comfortable, we can sit down and come up with some terms and conditions with what I will and won't do?"

"I suppose that sounds fair," Ciel shrugs.

"We'll agree to them and then I can start protecting you. We can even make it official, if you like?"

"Like a contract?"

"Sure, we can make a contract. Claude can draw one up for us; he wants to be a solicitor so this is right down his alley."

"Fine," Ciel sighs.

"Fine?"

"Yes, if it'll get you off of my case, I'll make a contract with you."

"Excellent!" Sebastian smiles, he draws in a deep breath to try and temper his enthusiasm.

They continue on in silence, Sebastians' mind races, he has finally gotten Ciel to submit to his request and he will have his chance to protect him. He couldn't help but smile at the prospect of getting to spend more time with Ciel. Sebastian knows it will take a while but he is certain that over time, he will wear him down and break down whatever defenses Ciel chooses to put up.

Finally arriving at the dorm, Sebastian holds the door open for Ciel, who walks through, and he follows behind.

"So, when do we do this? Make a contract, I mean," Ciel asks as they walk up the steps to the second floor.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, we can do it then," Sebastian suggests as they stop at Ciels' dorm room.

"All right," Ciel agrees.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian grins as he starts to leave.

"Sebastian, wait."

"Yes?"

"What is it about me that makes you want to protect me?"

"I don't know, I just do. I find you worthy of my time and efforts," Sebastian answers as he smirks.

"You are strange," Ciel says.

"Wait until you get to know me," Sebastian says. "I am so much more." He smiles as he turns, walking back down the hall towards the stairs.

Ciel stands next to the door, watching Sebastian as he goes. The corner of his mouth twitches as a smile fights its way onto his lips.


End file.
